Tragedy of the House of Black
by VKPGrimoire
Summary: The House of Black now stands in ruins, but its memories are still etched in the crevices of the house. It was an old house of great prestige but Andromeda and Narcissa have chosen to let it fall in ruin. Too many painful memories and so much hate filled that house.
1. 9 34

It was a family tradition that the Black family were taken to the platform 9 and 3/4 in an abundance of style with two vicious Chinese dragons leading the carriage: Sickle and Scythe.

Narcissa,however, stared into the void of the carriage. "Come along there Narcissa," Lord Cygnus Black said impatiently. Lord Black, for whatever reason found error in all of Narcissa's movements and speech.

"Narcissa, let me take the window seat," Andromeda said softly.

"But father…"

"If he says anything I'll say I was feeling ill." Andromeda knew that Bellatrix was the only one who could make the current situation tolerable for Narcissa.

Bellatrix has always doted on Narcissa to Lord Black's displeasure but he was never one to say no to his favorite. Bellatrix exemplified the "true nature" of the Black family line according to their father. She was cunning, vicious, beautiful, and smart. To top it off, the Sorting Hat immediately sent Bellatrix to the Slytherin table before she could sit on the stool. Two years had passed since that day, but Lord Black continued to keep his daughter's excited letter in his pocket.

Bellatrix came in next and gave Narcissa a warm smile. "We'll be back before you know it and I'll write often." Narcissa doubted this since she didn't receive any letters from her the last two times she had left for Hogwarts.

The light in Narcissa's eyes vanished as she saw that her parents were stepping up to the door. Once again she resumed an absent stare. Lady Druella and Lord Cygnus Black entered into the carriage in absolute silence. A mysterious tension was always present when their parents were around.

"Well father, how are we to feel about having another Slytherin in our household," Bellatrix said breaking the silence.

Cygnus paused a while. "... I would like to think that all of _my_ offspring would enter the Slytherin House. Otherwise I would be greatly disappointed."

Again, there was a moment of tension in the carriage. Andromeda, in particular seemed very much shaken. Without skipping a beat, Bellatrix looked up at her father innocently. "You mean to tell me that you would have been very disappointed in me if I had gotten into another house… say _Ravenclaw_?"

Cygnus smiled. "I would have requested that Hogwarts should have the Sorting Hat examined. You could never fit into any other house."

"Do you still carry my silly letter in your pocket?"

Cygnus patted his breast pocket. "Should I pull out for you?"

"Oh _no_ father. I believe you."

Narcissa could feel Andromeda shake right next to her and noticed how tightly Andromeda gripped her book.

"Bellatrix, I hope that you won't be resting on your laurels. You are heir to my estate and so you will _need_ to make a name of your own."

Bellatrix smiled darkly, "What was it that the muggles say?" Cygnus frowned and waited expectedly. "There is no rest for the wicked."

Cygnus laughed. "Oh? Is that what they say? Well they can be pretty damn clever at times, can't they?"

"I never knew you to give compliments to muggles," Bellatrix feigned disapproval.

"They also say know your enemies, but never say such things in front of company. Some families can be quite idiotic."

"Not surprising." Bellatrix eased back into her seat. "Well the House of Black is the most superior family in all the world. It is any wonder why we haven't taken it," Bellatrix smiled.

"If that is _your_ ambition, I won't stop you Bellatrix."

"Well I needn't own it to rule it," she said mysteriously. Narcissa had forgotten her composure and marvelled at Bellatrix. "Well I can't be expected to do all the hard work. You two will need to pitch in from time to time," Bellatrix teased.

"Certainly," Cygnus said coldly returning to his book. Narcissa returned to her cold, blank stare at her mother's shoulder.

"Since we are only school children, perhaps our first goal together will be to drive out Dumbledore," Bellatrix suggested.

"_My_ aren't we ambitious," chuckled Cygnus without his eyes leaving the page. "Just try to remember to not get yourselves expelled."

Bellatrix frowned and nuzzled further back into her seat. She didn't care for being ignored.

They arrived at their destination. Narcissa remembered Andromeda's instructions to not gawk at her surroundings. She held onto Bellatrix's hand to make sure she didn't get lost amongst all of the families there. It seemed that everyone there had an air of distinction. Families nodded to both Cygnus and Druella who returned the nods. Narcissa felt glad to be a Black because she would hate to have the same groveling eyes as some of the families seemed to have.

Her family stood behind a very orderly line that led to a cast iron gate. Slowly they made their way closer and closer to the gate. Narcissa's hand was sweaty with anticipation. She was happy to be wearing gloves so that Bellatrix wouldn't notice. Finally, they arrived at the front of the gate. It was the one time, Andromeda had told her, that she could gawk at her surroundings in front of her. Narcissa felt disappointed. It certainly was a different world, but it didn't feel as glamorous as the places that she had already visited. Here, there was only an ugly stone covering much of her visual space with a large dark stone with ugly metal carriages moving across it. As for the muggles, they were all distastefully dressed. _No. This isn't fascinating at all._

As they walked, she felt Andromeda rush up behind her and take her hand. "Let's hold hands. I might get lost," Andromeda winked. Narcissa smiled disapprovingly, Andromeda wasn't following her own advice. The two giggled.

"Narcissa, Andromeda stop being repulsive," Lord Black said with mild irritation.

Once they were at the platform 9 ¾ Druella gasped, "It gets worse every year!"

"Don't worry my dear," Cygnus said with a low voice. "Our lord will fix their population soon enough."

In public, the two got on remarkably well.

"Oi! Vicken! Trix!" Bellatrix let go of Narcissa's hand and started to run over to meet with her friends.

As she was about to rush up to her friend, Lady Druella grabbed her daughter's shoulder elegantly, but with a silent threat of potential energy reverberating in her arm. "Remember you are a lady," Druella said quietly.

"Beggin' your pardon ma'm." Bellatrix tipped her hat and curtseyed. She spun around and continued her trek to her friends.

Durella turned white, but did nothing upon hearing her husband's ill-covered laugh.

Andromeda gave Narcissa a hug. "I have some planning to do. Just remember my advice to you. I'll write as often as I can."

Narcissa fought back her tears. She would be alone in the house without them. "Please do Andromeda."


	2. Andromeda's First Year

My Name is Andromeda Black

Andromeda hopped onto the train and found an empty cabin. She quickly cracked open her book. For many days she tried to find something relevant to her research. She needed to learn more about the Sorting Hat. For many months she had read as much as she could but there was so little information out there. As if a great deity had heard her plight, a newly published book Hogwarts: A History had just come out and she received it at her windowsill just that morning. She opened the index and found only one page referencing the Sorting Hat.

"Please," she murmured and opened the book. Sure enough, there was only a small bit mentioning the Sorting Hat, but her eyes widened. "The Sorting Hat is a sentient being who chooses the houses for first years." _Well then, that is my one and only shot. I'll have to convince it that I belong in Slytherin before he can say anything. I know I shouldn't have anything to worry but why not be safe than sorry?_

"Ravenclaw." She could hear Bellatrix's mocking voice in her mind. Andromeda shut the book angrily. _Why must she always toy with me?_

The door slid open and Andromeda flinched and turned to look at who had come in. For a moment, her eyes were held up by a pair of brown eyes. "I'm sorry, should I find another cabin? I didn't mean to scare…" he began.

"No! You didn't scare me. You just interrupted my thoughts…" Andromeda immediately regretted what she had said. _That didn't come out right._ "Please sit down."

"Thanks," he said looking a little unsure.

"My name is Andromeda. What is your name," Andromeda said getting introductions out of the way. She wanted to delay knowledge of her family connections as long as possible. She just wanted to know it was like to be any other girl. "Everyone calls me Ted. I'm new here."

"I'm a first year," Andromeda said trying to mask her excitement. "Although, I feel like I've read so much about Hogwarts that I might've ruined the magic that my first day was supposed to have."

"Then maybe we'll have class together." Ted looked as though he was getting more comfortable.

"We will have class together even if we go to separate houses. That's how it is for first years."

"Houses?"

"You know nothing about Hogwarts do you?" Andromeda smirked and looked at Ted who nodded his head in embarrassment. "I've just started reading this book…"

When the train began to slow down, Andromeda just realized she was sitting next to him. Suddenly she felt embarrassed. "That almost felt too short except I can't feel my butt," he laughed as he stood up and stretched.

"... Yeah," Andromeda laughed timidly. Andromeda suddenly regretted making friends with Ted. "Ted…" she said quietly. "You seem really nice… Too nice to go to Slytherin, which is where I'll be going. I might be mean to you."

"What? Why?" Ted looked at her confusedly. "My family is very picky about who we hang around with. My older sister will be watching me closely so I'm going to have to act like her…" She regretted having so little time to explain to him. "Just make sure to stay away from any muggles and mudbloods and they normally will just leave you alone."

"What are muggles and mudbloods?"

Andromeda paled. How couldn't I see this? "Your parents are muggles and you... are a mudblood." She saw that Ted somewhat understood what she was saying. "Do all that you can to learn about our world and hide who you are. No one, not even your closest friends can know that you aren't a full blooded wizard. Try to keep to yourself."

Andromeda left him alone in the cabin and listened for the call for first years. She quickly rushed into the crowd to hide from Bellatrix and Ted. The first years crowded around a tall and stern looking lady. "My name is Professor McGonagall. I will be leading you all to Hogwarts."

Andromeda followed her into the darkly lit woods. Suddenly she realized that the lights from Hogwarts castle were reflecting off of the ground. The group stopped in front of a lake which made Andromeda shudder. She hated large bodies of water especially at night. She stood and waited for everyone else to get into the small boats. Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrow. "Well? Do you need to be instructed as to how to get into the boat?"

"I'm not getting into a boat. Don't you have a broom or even a magic carpet," Andromeda pleaded. However, Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow and that was all that it took for Andromeda to be convinced that the professor was more frightening than the lake. She got into the wrong boat. Only boys were on this boat and one of them was Ted. He kept to himself and didn't even recognize her. She felt bad, but that was the way it had to be.

Once they were in the middle of the lake the other boys began to splash water around. Some of it happened to splash on Andromeda. Ted stood up menacingly, but the boys only teased, "Oooh!"

"Do you know who you just splashed water on?" Andromeda channeled Bellatrix's threatening demeanor: with confidence, a slow pace, and completed it with a coy smile. "My name is Andromeda Black."

The boys mumbled sorry while Ted looked at her with disbelief.


	3. Lonely Narcissa and Big Sister Bellatrix

Lonely Narcissa

Narcissa quickly returned to her room and leant up against the door. The carriage ride was so silent and to top it off, her sisters were so eager to get to Hogwarts. The abandonment was just too much for her.

"Lady Narcissa," a small voice said. Narcissa wiped her tears, "What is it Oak?"

"Lady Andromeda assigned me to you. She said you might be upset since she had something important to look up. Please do not be sad. She said that you should read some books that should help you… inspire you."

"I understand, but it still hurtsI'm sorry for crying like this. I promise to stop…"

"Goodness," cried the elf. "Be sure to never say that to a house elf!" He quickly found a clean handkerchief and wiped away her tears. "She wants you to find your strengths," Oak handed her a note.

_Narcissa, I've never been really good at expressing myself to you. I'm afraid I might be a bad influence anyway since no one, other than you, seems to accept me. There is one thing that I am certain of though. You must read! Read and learn from other people's experiences and through them, you will find others who you can relate to. Through them, you will learn your own strengths. Take care of yourself until we return._

Narcissa wiped away happy tears and looked at the second sheet of paper that had a listing of books for her to read with page numbers. "Oak, let's get started."

Big Sister Bellatrix

Bellatrix was hunched over the table while she whorled a piece of taffy in her hand. _It appears Andromeda has decided to recite the entirety of Dumbledore's biography to this damn Sorting Hat._

"Slytherin," the hat announced lazily.

Andromeda slipped off of the stool looking quite satisfied with herself.

Bellatrix heard the Slytherin house cheer and she straightened up as Andromeda took her seat. "This is my sister, Andromeda," Bellatrix announced to her friends. "These are my friends Trix, Vile, and Bane." Bellatrix rolled her eyes as she saw Andromeda smile weakly at them.

"Run into any trouble just look for us we will all back you up." Trip smiled viciously, "Besides many of us love trouble."

"Thanks," Andromeda said quietly.

"She's quiet but smart. She'll fall in line in no time," Bellatrix said quickly. She decided to change the subject back to her since she couldn't stand Andromeda's performance. She really didn't care for Andromeda, but she understood that family contain your own reputation despite how talented and wicked you were._ No. Andromeda will and must be a part of this family._

Bellatrix waited until everyone was asleep. She held her hand against Andromeda's mouth instantly waking her. Andromeda look genuinely afraid of her. "Follow me," Bellatrix whispered.

Andromeda did so obediently with her head down anybody shaking. In the common room Bellatrix spun around and pinned Andromeda to the wall. Calmly, she looked into and Andromeda's eyes. "What is your name?"

Andromeda looked very confused at this point. "…Andromeda."

Bellatrix turned away, "What is your full name?"

She could see the look in her eyes. She was annoyed, "Andromeda Black."

"That's right and you don't bow down to anyone not even me. As a Black you will rule this house, the school, and someday the world and you can't support all of that if you don't have a spine!"

Andromeda looked at her with shock and then smirked. "I suppose you're right."

Bellatrix smiled. "That's better. Fear is like blood to sharks. Remember that _we_ are sharks."


	4. Lady Narcissa

Lady Narcissa

Narcissa was a very eager learner. She quickly went through the list of books that Andromeda had suggested to her. They were all about the lives of powerful witches each with different personalities and strengths. Narcissa no longer had to feel ashamed of her delicate nature. Even she can accomplish things by being who she was. She didn't need to be Bellatrix to please father. She just had to figure out what she was good at and then not only will her father be proud of her but she could be proud of herself.

She closed a book that she had just finished and felt like she could use some fresh air. _It's Friday anyway. I should take Scythe out for a flight._

"Oak. I want to visit Scythe now. Father won't be back for a few hours." She watched Oak shudder. "You should be used to them by now. Besides, it's Friday."

"My lady, they are Chinese Snap Dragons not pets," Oak protested.

"Of course they aren't pets. They are as clever as you or I. We just don't speak their language." Narcissa straightened herself and looked at Oak imperiously. "What right do you have to have all of my attentions?"

Oak marveled at her. "I almost mistook you for a young Lady Druella…"

Narcissa glowed, "Do you really think so?"

"Yes, my lady," Oak chimed.

"So then mom was always like this," Narcissa said defeatedly.

"For some people it is natural Lady Narcissa. If society didn't dictate how one should behave I wish you would stay how you are now, but because I want you to succeed in life I will help shape you to someone your family will be proud of."

"Oak! When I move, I will insist that you would have to come with me." She watched Oak's eyes swell with happy tears. "For now, though, let's go fly with Scythe."

Oak's ears drooped, "Right this way, my lady."

_I'm sorry Oak, but I need to distract myself. I haven't seen mother since returning back from the train station, and it's so lonely here. If only winter break could come sooner._


	5. Andromeda's Project

Andromeda's Project

Andromeda walked in the hallway feeling empowered, not because she was a Black but because of who _she_ was. She was smart, cunning and quite devious. She was even able to slip pass through the charms of the restricted part of the library. Her main focus was the development of a communique. She wanted to forgo the antiquated use of owls, and the most important things of all was to finish it in time for Christmas. Their family didn't celebrate Christmas, but the girls would celebrate it in secret in their rooms.

She snuck out with Advanced Morphology in her hands and bumped into something soft. It was a boy in her history class. He reminded her of a giant pillbug. He would curl up whenever he drew unwanted attention from teachers praising him on his good work.

"What is it," Andromeda asked flatly.

"… Next time," he said softly. "… will you take me with you?"

Andromeda frowned at the idea of clumsy Crowe with her in the small confined space.

"Sorry, this is for an important project," Andromeda said pushing past him.

"I'll tell," Crowe said angrily.

Andromeda was a little shocked at him trying to threaten her. She laughed and looked at him, "Never mind that I can be pretty threatening, but can you imagine what my sister would do to you if I were to get expelled?"

"I'm bored, and I need something to do now. I've already read most of these books at home. I need more." He saw that she wasn't budging. "I'm pretty smart too you know. If I help you with your project will you lend some books out to me?"

_Ugh!… He's whiney._ Andromeda would have liked to work alone, but she wasn't so sure if she could build the communique in time if she did it alone. She frowned, "I'll lend you this book, but nothing more than that." Crowe looked disappointed but he was considering it. Andromeda turned around, "I'll take that as a no."

"Wait!" She smiled before turning to look at him.

"I'll do it. What is your project?"

_He doesn't even care what kind of project it is!_ "I want to make a communique."

"Sounds easy enough," he said brightly.


	6. Bellatrix's Game

Bellatrix's Game

Bellatrix sat in front of Fabineaux, a weaselly little suck up, laughing up a storm. Fabineau just sat there looking terrible as he waited for Bellatrix to finish laughing. She wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. "So you're telling me that Crowe is trying to seduce my little sister?"

She couldn't wait for an answer because she began to laugh again. Most first years would escape her notice, but this one had stood out from the rest of the crowd. The only reason why she didn't pick on the timid looking boy was because she knew that he came from one of the wealthiest families in all of the wizarding world. _Oh!_ A sudden thought entered her head. _Crowe has a brother, if I am to recall correctly, and from what I remember he is more normal from what I remember… He'd never be friends with me, but Andromeda might just have a chance._ Having a friend from the Magnum family would be most advantageous since they could become potential donors or if Andromeda plays her cards right the Blacks might be able to attain the wealth of Magnum.

She strolled up to Fabineau and grabbed his chin. She kissed his forehead, "Good work Fabineaux." She flirted with him by grazing his chest with her hand as she passed by. She knew he didn't swing that way, but she thought it would be fun to give it a try anyway.

Bellatrix found Trix and Bane standing outside a classroom. Prefects and many professors would ignore their existence whenever they ditched class.

"You'll see Peregrin in a moment," Bane said nodding over to a classroom.

Trix twirled her hair whenever she was trying hard to think of something. "You know, I swear I've seen him before." Her eyes lit up and she looked at Bellatrix mischievously, "You'll know him when you see him."

Once the students were excused Bellatrix looked out for the stark black head of hair. Apparently it was a Magnum trait. As the students exited they gave her group a weary glance before moving quickly to their next class.

As Trix had stated, Bellatrix knew immediately who Crowe's brother was. The boy looked at her for only a moment as she struggled to stand while she laughed. Crowe and Peregrin only look related in regards to the same slick dark hair. She remembered now. They had a class together and she couldn't figure out which one it was, but she knew that he didn't like her.

When she was finished laughing she realized he wasn't there anymore. "Where'd he go?"

"He kind of went of in a hurry when you started laughing at him," Trix said pointing down the hallway.

"You didn't think to stop him," Bellatrix hissed at Bane.

Bane shrugged the suddenly grabbed a young girl's shoulder. The girl and her friends screamed. "Where's Peregrin," Bane asked the girls.

The girl blinked up at him confused but then a devious smile grew on her lips. "I'll be more than happy to show you where he is," she piped.

Her friends giggled. "Have fun," one of them said as they continued their walk to class.

_Why is his class so far away?_ Bellatrix itched for her wand. The hufflepuff girl was so annoying gabbing away at how hot Peregrin was. _Does she even breath?_

She noticed the girl had stopped talking as they were reaching a corner. "His class is just over in the next hallway," she whispered.

_What's this girl's angle?_ Just as they reached the door Bellatrix remembered that this was the very same class she was ditching: The Defense Against Dark Arts. _Oops._ She smiled wondering how far her professor's patience would go.

Bane kicked down the door with his heavy boots. _Very dramatic Bane. _Professor Grimm stood behind his desk, but she could tell his knees were buckling.

Even before Bellatrix could open her mouth the silly little hufflepuff was running straight over to Peregrin. "I'm so sorry Peregrin," she sobbed. "I was so afraid that they might hurt me." She nestled her head into his chest.

_That's one devious Hufflepuff._ Bellatrix only let her amusement catch her off guard for a moment. "Peregrin, I need to have a chat with you."

"It's all right Cairn," the boy said lazily as he tried to pry the girl away from him. It seems he was used to it.

"Now… j…just wait a minute!" Professor Grimm suddenly had some courage, but he shrunk back at seeing Bellatrix look at him as though he were insignificant. He shrunk back to his desk.

"It's all right professor. Peregrin can borrow my notes," a girl chimed.

"No mine," a girl argued.

It was the most horrendous cacophony that Bellatrix had ever heard. It was like the hufflepuff had multiplied.

Once they were out Bane picked up the door and slammed it against the doorway. "Should I seal them in?"

"Don't waste your time," Bellatrix said while rubbing her temples. "They can always escape from the windows."

Peregrin looked at her with annoyance. _He's not afraid of us. That's pretty hot._ She smirked. "Well I was hoping you could do a little spying for me."

Peregrin raised an eyebrow. "You're talking to the wrong person." He was about to return to class.

"Oh I didn't think so, but because it involves your brother…" she waited for him to turn around. Your brother is apparently involved with my sister. Andromeda wouldn't tell me what exactly, but if his presence around her should give her any sort of trouble… Well, let's just say I would hate to be expelled for any actions that would arrive from his existence."

Peregrin seemed surprised by this news. His face darkened, "I'm not going to tell you anything and you will stay away from my brother." He turned around and left the hallway.

"Ooh!" Bellatrix felt a tingle up her spine. "That was exciting, wasn't it," she asked her companions.

Trix trotted by Bellatrix backwards. "Hmm… So… I don't get it."

Bellatrix could hear Bane snort. She gave Trix a thin smile. "Well I'm just getting the ball rolling. That is all… You could call it a social experiment."


	7. Narcissa: In the Light of the Fireplace

Narcissa: In the Light of the Fireplace

Narcissa looked down the long hallway. She has been left to her own devices. In a little more than a week, her sisters would return for the winter holiday. Not only did all of the elves have to prepare for their return, but they also had to hurry to get ready for the Grand Reveal. Lately, her father had been rather chummy with her. He even had asked her to plan the Grand Reveal and she had just submitted it last week. He had made some alterations but he said that she had done a very good job. Although, she couldn't shake off the feeling that he was analyzing her. _Is it because I've changed for the better, or am I doing something wrong?_

What was more concerning was that he never mentioned her mother at all. She didn't dare ask him. She waited until she saw a house elf walking clumsily with a large pile of laundry. The door was left ajar. She could see the light of the fireplace dance merrily against the door as she crept closer to the door. Her heart thundered against her chest as she peered around the doorway.

Narcissa's eyes widened. The merry glow of the flames now looked so menacing as she saw two elves were dressing Druella's wounds. Bruises and cuts were all over her visible body. Narcissa ran back down the hallway to her wing of the house. She stopped and crept back around the corner. She found her father right outside her room holding what looked to be a book or a picture frame. He was analyzing it before he pushed her bedroom door open with his cane and entered.

Narcissa turned and ran to the stable hiding behind Sickle and Scythe.

It felt like hours before anyone looked for her. "Lady Narcissa," Oak's voice called out for her. She couldn't say anything even though she could hear how distressed he was. She didn't want to go back into the house. She couldn't see clearly at what it was that frightened her the most. Everything was just so confusing to her. "My lady," gasped Oak.

She looked up at him and tried to say something but she could only mumble since her mouth wouldn't coordinate with her. "It must be that you saw your mother," Oak said softly trying to comfort her. "I was told that she fell down the stairs. She is resting now."

_That's it! She must have fallen down the stairs._ Narcissa nodded as she followed Oak back into the house. She must have looked awful with the wind whipping her hair about, but her father didn't seem to notice anything as he looked at her from the dinner table. Two meals were laid out on the table.

"Am I to dine alone this evening," Cygnus asked dryly.

"It would be my greatest wish to dine with you father," Narcissa made a courtsy.

"Then you should grant it," he said with an amused smile.

Narcissa suddenly felt comfortable again and sat down. She could've eaten the whole plate at that moment, but she remembered her dining etiquette. She ate slowly and suddenly noticed that he was glancing at a picture frame and then at her. She never recalled him bringing anything to a dinner table other than himself.

"Father… may I ask who is in that picture frame?"

"I'm glad you asked," he side with a smile. He turned the picture frame around to reveal a rather handsome looking man. "Would you like to hear a little story about your mother?"

For some reason, she didn't want to ask, but his smile was so friendly. Besides, who would say no to Cygnus Black? "It would please me greatly," she said shyly.

He leant back, furrowed his eyes, and smiled. "You are becoming a very courteous lady, my dear Narcissa. Keep it up!" She felt uncomfortable, but he smiled again. "Did you know that your mother had a previous love before me?"

Narcissa looked at him with shock. "No father, I didn't think it was possible!"

He laughed for a moment and then looked at her again. "It is very possible. We don't find our true love in one shot, Narcissa. Sometimes, some are unlucky and never find them at all." He said while cutting his meat. "No, but they only dated at Hogwarts. Nothing came of it of course. It's just the strangest thing Narcissa." He put down his utensils and looked at the frame. "This very same man works in the very same office as I do."

"Really father?" She looked at him, but he didn't answer. His focus was on the photo.

"I suppose you could say that we live in a small world."

"Why would mother keep a picture of him," Narcissa said while looking at the frame.

"Ah! No… No she didn't keep a picture of him. You see, he gave me this picture as a gift. That was rather nice of him, don't you think?"

"I'm not so sure," she said softly.


	8. Andromeda: An Unwanted Guest

Andromeda: Unwanted Guest

Andromeda sat on the floor with quill in hand. She was looking at her work chart to see what she had accomplished so far. Now she needed to make a complex potion, but for that, she needed a more advanced potions book.

She almost snapped her quill. She heard Crowe's clunky footsteps, but then she also had heard another set of feet coming up the stairs.

_I couldn't possibly be expelled for tossing one of the most annoying boys in Hogwarts out of this tower…_ Andromeda closed the morphology book and covered it with her books. She dusted herself and waited for the unwanted guest to enter the room.

An annoyed Crowe came into view and so did another.

She turned to Crowe with an impatient look, "I'm eager to hear an explanation for this."

"I didn't tell him anything," Crowe began.

"Never mind how I found out," the second person said. "My brother won't be assisting you in any of your plans."

"Ah! Then you are promising me that he will leave me alone from now on?" Andromeda smiled and waved for them to leave. "Good, you may go."

"Like Peregrin could make me," snapped Crowe.

"You're harassing her," Peregrin shook his brother's shoulder.

"Well I'm going to gain access to the restricted section somehow..."

"Crowe," Andromeda said darkly, reminding him that no one was supposed to know what she had been doing.

"Crowe you are going to get yourself and others hurt." Peregrin looked ready to beat him.

Crowe looked at him unafraid. "Hogwarts is much too slow for me. I need more than what this school has to offer. Besides, is a communique that dangerous?"

Peregrin looked at his brother for a moment then seemed to consider what had been said. He turned to Andromeda, "What if I were to assist you…"

Andromeda shook her head. "There isn't much else to do. I think I'll be fine even without your brother's help."

"Eh! But there is the Poly Essence…" began Crowe.

"I can have that done in a week, if you'll just lend my brother five books from the restricted section." Peregrin looked at Andromeda firmly.

Andromeda strummed her fingers on the back wall. Could she make it in time? _Five books is doable._ "Here are my conditions: I am in possession of the book, that we only have one book checked out at a time, and that I am present when he is borrowing the book."

Crowe moaned in disbelief, while Peregrin ignored him. "So long as you don't tell on him."

"Unless he does something idiotic, I'll agree to that." Andromeda took out her hand for a shake.

Peregrin didn't seem to like the idea of shaking her hand, but he did so anyway. "I can't believe I am dealing with a Black."

"You don't have to, but if you are willing to then meet me here next week at the same time." Andromeda handed him the book. "I think I can trust you more than your brother."


	9. Narcissa: Reunion

Narcissa: Reunion

The Black family never celebrated Christmas, but it wasn't a completely foreign concept for the girls. Narcissa couldn't wait to give Bellatrix an ornate comb and Andromeda an utilitarian magnifying glass. It was also a wonderful day because her mother had decided to finally show herself in front of Narcissa.

Narcissa had wanted to give her a hug but Druella had told her that she was still feeling a little weak for human contact. Narcissa missed being held by her mother, but she understood and helped her mother to the window seat.

Narcissa sat back in her chair and began to read.

"Is your father home," Druella asked in a whisper.

Narcissa looked up to see that her mother was still looking out the window. "Yes mother. He went to pick up Bellatrix and Andromeda."

"I am sorry for keeping to myself. I haven't been feeling all too well."

Narcissa desperately wanted to see her mother's face, but couldn't bring herself to ask why she wouldn't look at her. "Have I been bad?"

Druella for once turned to look at her, "Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"I don't know," Narcissa said looking down. She didn't know why she had asked, but somehow she just felt it.

"I didn't avoid you Narcissa. Truly, I was unwell." She smiled weakly. "I still am."

"I just miss you, but I have been learning how to act properly. Father even approves." Narcissa thought she had seen something in her mother's eyes. Discomfort maybe.

"Well it is good that your father is starting to recognize you," she said wanly. She sat back again and looked out the window.

It wasn't much longer when the door slammed open dramatically. Narcissa helped her mother get up and walked over to the entrance.

"We're back," Bellatrix shouted swinging her arms open to let Narcissa rush up to her for a hug. Narcissa bit her lip and shook her head. She could see the disappointment in Bellatrix's eyes, but she couldn't abandon her mother.

"Druella, darling," Cygnus said making Druella flinch. "If you still aren't feeling well you should still be in bed."

"I thought you had asked me…"

"Well I thought you had said you were better. Come, let me help you up." Cygnus said taking her arm.

Narcissa looked at her mother who seemed more rigid. _Why do I feel so afraid?_

When their parents were out of hearing range Andromeda beckoned for the girls to follow her. Narcissa wanted to tell Andromeda everything, but the problem was how to tell her. There were so many things she didn't quite understand. Andromeda chose to meet in Narcissa's room.

"What has happened while we were gone," Andromeda asked Narcissa.

"Well… mother had an accident," she said cautiously. "Apparently, she fell down the stairs."

She looked at their reactions. Bellatrix seemed annoyed but she couldn't quite read Andromeda. "Did you hear it," Andromeda finally asked.

Narcissa shook her head. "No, but that is what Oak told me."

Andromeda's features smoothed out. "Well we'll just have to be more careful around mother. We should not be quite so _loud_, don't you think Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix exhaled in annoyance. "If it pleases _you_," Bellatrix said sarcastically examining the walls. "You've gotten a lot of books since the last time we saw you."

"Yes," she looked at Andromeda shyly. "I've borrowed them from Andromeda."

Andromeda smiled, "You can keep them. I've read some of them twice over and I hardly reference them because I keep getting new ones."

"Thank you so much Andromeda," Narcissa said excitedly.

"Oi! Where is my hug," demanded Bellatrix.

Narcissa felt bad, but she had missed Bellatrix the most. She somehow felt more at home whenever she was around. She squeezed Bellatrix tightly.

"Neither one of you have written to me," she scolded.

"Ugh," muttered Andromeda. "Well I've been getting bullied by some boys." Narcissa looked at her with concern but Andromeda shook her head. "They haven't hurt me, but because I can get into the restricted section they want me to lend them books."

"In other words, you've been playing with the Magnum brothers," Bellatrix said as she heard a knock on the door.

Cygnus entered the room slowly. "What is this? Andromeda has made friends with not just one, but two of the Magnum brothers?"

Andromeda was at a loss for words. Cygnus was not one to smile, and for him to look so pleased… "Ah… yes father. For now, we are more like acquaintances, but I am working on making them my friends…" She couldn't think of anything more to say. She didn't even know why they were so important.

"Well I was feeling left out, but I must be interrupting a sibling bonding moment. Let us talk about your school when you come down for dinner." Cygnus closed the door.

_How long was he there for?_ Narcissa felt her heart beat harder.

"Anything else happen while we were gone," Andromeda asked snapping Narcissa out of her moment.

"Well, we've actually started to get along much better." Narcissa said clapping her hands to rid herself of her shakes. She rushed over to her wardrobe and opened it. Inside were so many beautiful and new dresses that she could see Andromeda looking slightly envious.

"I might not be the favorite anymore," Bellatrix teased.

"Well, I don't think I'll ever reach _your_ stature Bellatrix," she saw that both of them were amused. "But we have done much shopping and I can't wait to show you both the presents I've bought for you. Can't I give them to you now?"

"You had better have gotten me a fancy cane. I'll need one once I'm given the title Lord Black," Bellatrix laughed.

"You can't be a lord, unless you have something else you wanted to tell us," Andromeda said dryly, but stopped as she noticed Narcissa's worried face.

Narcissa remembered the thud of her father's cane when he pushed into her room the other day. Narcissa jumped back as she saw Andromeda's face come into view.

"Wow… You were really out of it, Narcissa." Andromeda took her to a seat. "Really, what else is there?"

Bellatrix took Narcissa's hand and held it firmly, "You need to tell us Narcissa. How are we going to help you if you don't tell us?"

"Well, I really don't know how to put it," Narcissa said looking at the ground. "It's just… when I saw mother hurt like that, I ran over to my room, but I just couldn't…" She took a deep breath. "I'm not sure why… I mean, father and I have been getting along so well, but then when I saw him in front of my door I just couldn't face him! I was scared of him!" Narcissa began to shake.

"So he's never done anything to you to hurt you, but you are afraid of him," Andromeda asked calmly.

Narcissa began to cry. "I know I sound silly, but really, he just frightened me." She laughed softly and dried her tears with her handkerchief. "… You know it's a little silly now that I look back at it. All father wanted to do was to tell me a story about a man from his work. Apparently that man gave father his picture and was mother's boyfriend when they were at Hogwarts." Narcissa felt very tired by now. "May I rest before dinner? I'm feeling very tired."

"Of course Narcissa. Besides I need to wash up anyway." Andromeda said softly.

"I'll come and get when dinner is ready," Bellatrix said reassuringly.

It felt so good to have her sisters home. Now she could finally relax.


	10. Andromeda's Musings

Andromeda's Musings

Andromeda sat at her windowsill thinking about what Narcissa had said. _I need to think of a way to get into his library. It's the only room in the house where he'd have it. It _being the picture frame. She wanted to know the story behind it. If she could just get a glimpse of his face, maybe she could look at newspapers to see if he appeared anywhere.

She turned to see Bellatrix enter her room. "Couldn't you knock," Andromeda asked in mild annoyance.

"I could," Bellatrix said. Andromeda could read her clearly: _but I won't._

"So how did I earn the honor of your company," Andromeda asked drying her hair. She didn't even want to look at Bellatrix. All she did was annoy her and put her on her wit's end. It was only on rare occasion that Bellatrix would strum up her self esteem.

"That's what I always liked about you, Andromeda. You always have to sound like the adult, but when all you really are is a child." Bellatrix took a seat on Andromeda's bed. "I just wanted to ask you how long have you felt it."

"Felt what," Andromeda asked absently.

"That father doesn't like Narcissa."

Bellatrix stopped brushing. "I'm not quite sure if he doesn't like her, but I do feel like he's always examining her. It's clear he doesn't treat her like either one of us. He adores you, ignores me, but he seems distant with Narcissa."

Bellatrix snorted. "Could you imagine _our_ mom having an affair? Oh, I'm sorry, I think we're getting into more adult conversation…"

"Enough of that," Andromeda snapped. "I wonder who learned what affairs were first, you or me. I read a lot Bellatrix, and I'm certain that I know more than you give me credit for." She watched Bellatrix make a face. "But no. I don't think mom is the type of person to have an affair. It would be beneath her dignity."

"Well I think dad doesn't think that way. I mean it is odd, that both of our parents have dark hair: father's is black, mother's is brown."

Andromeda strummed the table, feeling on edge with revealing what knowledge she had.

"Spit it out already Andromeda," Bellatrix said lazily. "You only strum your fingers when you have something your not comfortable with."

"I've read some muggle books…" She saw Bellatrix sit up with rage. "_And_ it is possible if both parents have a blonde gene."

Bellatrix smirked and leaned back against the headboard. "Try telling that to father."

"But Narcissa and father have the same forehead and brows. Everything else looks like mother, don't you think," Andromeda asked.

"You think father can see that kind of thing? I can't really notice similarities between us. I think we all look different."

Oak popped into the room, "Dinner is ready."


	11. Bellatrix: The Dinner

Bellatrix: The Dinner

As promised, she went to Narcissa's room and helped her get ready to dine with father.

Bellatrix thought about that day when Druella had Narcissa. She heard some arguing and then a sudden scream. Cygnus slammed the door open and walked out of the room with a rageful aura. Bellatrix entered the room to see Druella had a bloodied lip and Narcissa was crying. Bellatrix watched, transfixed by Narcissa's bright colored hair.

"Go to your room, Bellatrix," Druella said coldly.

Bellatrix, even then, was Bellatrix. Bellatrix raised a brow, smirked, and left the room.

"You think you can eat," Bellatrix asked before opening the door. Narcissa still hadn't lost her gold tone hair.

"Oh yes! For some reason I'm really hungry," Narcissa said excitedly.

Bellatrix smiled warmly. She always had a soft spot for Narcissa. She didn't care what her father may have thought of her. "Well let's go down to dinner. If you don't feel to good just scratch your left ear and I'll think of something okay?"

Narcissa nodded and gripped on Bellatrix's arm lovingly.

Andromeda and father were talking about the Magnum boys. Bellatrix couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh papa, you should see this Pergrin boy. I'm almost jealous Andromeda," she teased.

She watched Andromeda's face turn red while Narcissa giggled. "It's not like that," Andromeda stammered.

"Papa, his hair is as black as oil, and his skin as pale as death," Bellatrix said hauntingly as Narcissa tried hard to contain herself.

"Oh dear Bellatrix, we can't always be the certain of attention," Cygnus smirked. "However, I would like to know how you are getting along. What are you doing to distinguish yourself?"

Bellatrix sat down very lady like in her chair, and acted very imperiously as she began to cut at her vegetables. "Well, father, if I should you tell you that now, then there wouldn't be any surprise in it… and I do hope you will like my surprise. I think, though, you will need to be patient. I have so much research I need to do, and because you won't let me take Muggle Studies, it hinders me."

Cygnus chuckled, "Why take a class? There are so many of those mudbloods in Hogwarts, they can tell you everything you need to know."

_Now don't i feel stupid._ "It looks like I still have a lot of learning to do father."

"Bellatrix, are you sure you don't want to be Lady Black? Narcissa seems to be enjoying herself and she is doing quite a good job at it. I've never heard of a female playing the part of a lord," Cygnus said taking a bite.

"But a lord sounds ever so menacing and I would like to think that is what I am. Many of the students seem to fear me when I just walk down the hallway. Besides, as _your_ heir, I am the one who will inherit everything, not some man who has no idea what it is to be a Black. I intend to win that title through my own merits."

"Well I guess that sounds right," Cygnus said offhandedly.

She looked over to see an unaccompanied meal at the table. "By the way, papa, I don't see mother down here."

"I'm afraid she's come down with something. I have sent for a doctor to come tomorrow morning to see how she is doing. Something about that damn fall must have moved something."

_You don't sound so very concerned._ She could feel his mood darkening. "Papa, I'm feeling mighty jealous. You've bought Narcissa all of those nice things. Are you celebrating Christmas without us?"

Cygnus laughed, "Christmas? In this house?" He put his utensils down to wipe away a tear. "Oh Bellatrix, you always say the strangest things."


	12. Andromeda: The Grand Reveal

Andromeda: The Grand Reveal

Andromeda looked at herself in the mirror lukewarmly. She would've enjoyed this day if she didn't have to think about her mother and Narcissa. There was also the more immediate problem of lying in front of a full house. _Will I sound convincing enough?_

To sum up the Grand Reveal, it is a coming out party for the first years. That was the front of it anyway. It was more of a way to gather important families to reinstate bonds and gather information. Today she would have to showcase herself to a group of people that she didn't like. Many put up heirs and if that weren't the case they were pandering to her and her family.

Her mind spun at the thought that the man in the picture frame could be there. _Should I risk it?_ She looked down the long hallway. At the other end would be her father's library.

She took a step forward, but heard Oak's voice. "My lady…" Andromeda spun around with her heart in her throat. "I am sorry Lady Andromeda but they have announced your name."

"Oh…" Andromeda took one last glance at the library and proceeded in the other direction. It would have to wait.

She made a wry smile. She thought of her mother's comment: _"It gets worse every year!"_

A sudden thought occurred to her: _Who is the lord father was speaking about? Eh! Why can't I focus on what I need to do?_ Andromeda stepped down the stairs ignoring the curious glances of the audience. She wanted to run down the stairs, but she knew that elegance was _very_ important.

She stood on the stage seeing that the other first years were already seated at a table. They had already given their speeches and she dreaded that she would have to eat with them for the entire meal. She didn't really talk to any of them back at Hogwarts.

There was one thing she could immediately feel grateful for, it was the right lights focused on the stage. She wouldn't have to see the audience.

"I'm sure we all know the story of how Bellatrix was sorted, but my story is very different. I couldn't possibly pass up the chance of talking to the Sorting Hat. He had revealed so much about Salazar Slytherin…" she quickly told the audience a brief story about Salazar that she read in an old book. She had hoped no one had known about it to have more of an effect. Besides, this way she could poke at Bellatrix a little and she wouldn't have to tell anyone that she was actually arguing with the hat as to which house to be sorted in.

She finished and was quite proud to have heard only two yawns throughout her little speech. Her table waited for her, and the moment she sat down everyone began to chat and eat. Andromeda ate with a bored air occasionally talking to her neighbors. She needed to put on a show that she was better than everyone else otherwise she would hear no end of it from father.

When they were finally done, she could hear Narcissa's quick footsteps. "You look so beautiful Andromeda," Narcissa said.

"You gave us a dramatic entrance and a boring speech," Bellatrix smiled at Andromeda.

"I'm sure you were the one yawning," Andromeda said flatly.

"I wasn't the only one," Bellatrix smirked.

"By the way Bellatrix, what _are_ you up to? One of the first years was talking about your so called experiment with my and the Magnum brothers. They also say that_ the boys are wrapped around my little finger?_"

"I only experimented with the one boy. Crowe is an extra," Bellatrix looked about as they entered the courtyard. "Besides, I can't be responsible for what my underlings say about me. Things can get stretched. You should be thanking me not badgering me. You two could use some brownie points." As if expecting it, Bane popped out of the bushes scaring both Andromeda and Narcissa.

Narcissa gave an added scream as she felt something had grabbed at her leg. She looked down to see that it was Sirius.

"You two had better go find Aunt Walburga. She might be having a fit by now," Bellatrix said as she walked up to Bane.

"What about you," Andromeda said giving a wary glance at Bane. People said that his face was always composed, but Andromeda felt like it wasn't composed but expressionless. She didn't like him.

"You two go ahead. I'm sure you don't need me around being that you are such a big girl Andromeda." She disappeared behind a hedge.

Andromeda felt Narcissa give her a little tug. "I'm sorry Narcissa, but could you take Sirius back? I want to check on something."

She saw Narcissa was feeling hesitant but she eventually nodded and took Sirius back inside.

Andromeda followed the direction Bellatrix took. She could hear some noise just beyond a ridge. Her knees buckled as a shrill scream echoed in the night air. Andromeda inhaled deeply trying to get her legs to stop shaking. Slowly she peered over the hill and she saw Bellatrix flick her wand as she cried "Avada Kedavra!" A small creature slumped against a tree.

"That was simple," Bellatrix cheered.

"Now you know all three of the Unforgivable Curses," Bane said dryly.

It was as if her body was being commanded by someone else. Slowly she walked down the hill all the while focusing on the slumped creature by the tree.

"Oak," she gasped. Oak's face was covered in blood and tears. Andromeda gathered his small frail body against hers and sobbed.

"Egh," Bellatrix cried in disgust.

"This was Oak," Andromeda said as rage was building inside of her.

"He was expendable. He was getting on in years and I needed to learn the Unforgivable Curses since they don't teach that in school," Bellatrix said lazily. "If I had known you were so attached to him I would've chosen another."

"I wasn't the only one who was attached to him," Andromeda hid her smile. "Narcissa was also close to him." Andromeda could feel it. Bellatrix finally felt uncomfortable. "Why was it necessary to kill anyone," Andromeda shouted.

"I already told you why," Bellatrix said trying to look indifferent.

Bane stepped in between the two girls. "Bellatrix, let her be. Let's try to enjoy the rest of the night."

"… Fine." She heard Bellatrix leave her.

Andromeda held onto Oak firmly. He was the only one in that house that would comfort her when she was down. He even taught her the ways of natural magic the sort of magic that didn't require a wand. He even watched over Narcissa while they were gone. She could see how much better Narcissa had become over his watch. He didn't deserve the pain, the humiliation, and the theft of his life.

_What am I going to tell Narcissa?_


	13. Bellatrix Rains on Someone's Parade

Bellatrix Rains on Someone's Parade

_Damn that Andromeda. What is her problem anyway?_ She bit her lip at the thought that she had killed what happened to be one of Narcissa's favorite elf.

"Is that him," Bane asked interrupting her thoughts.

She looked up. Earlier, while her father was helping with preparations, she had snuck into her father's library and took a look at the photo that Narcissa had mentioned. She shuddered as she saw Narcissa's photo was standing right next to the stranger. She looked at the photo cursing her inability to acknowledge the similarities in traits between family members.

"Bane, does he look familiar to you," she asked looking at the man.

"He looks like the guy in the photo you showed me," Bane said without a hint of a joke.

_Should I love this guy or hate him?_ Bellatrix looked at Bane who was more focused on the man in the crowd.

"What are your plans for him," Bane asked stoically.

"Oh," Bellatrix smirked. She knew Bane liked her smirks, "Why should I tell you when I can just show you?"

She lead Bane to the ballroom where the man was talking to other _esteemed_ guests.

"Excuse me," she asked a man who had been currying her father's favor for years. "Who is that man?"

"Oh! That is Abraxas Malfoy. He works with your father at the Ministry of Magic."

"Oh really," Bellatrix looked at the man with intensity. "I wonder why he should come to this party. Does he have any children?"

The man smiled, "Why yes. As it happens, young Lucius is talking with your sister as we speak."

Bellatrix frowned at seeing a boy talking with Narcissa.

"Thank you Groll for your information."

Bellatrix finally approached Abraxas. She waited patiently until the man recognized that he was being looked at. Bellatrix gave a curtsey and looked back at him. She could tell he was hiding his annoyance.

"I just wanted to meet the man who is working with my father." Bellatrix saw that he suddenly felt uncomfortable. "I just wanted to let you know that Lucius will be in good hands. I don't think I saw him at the ceremony tonight."

"He will be attending next year's ceremony," Abraxas' friend said. Abraxas shot him a dirty look.

"Ah! I see. Then don't you worry Mr. Malfoy, I'll be sure to watch the boy as if he were my own brother." She could see that he was seeing where this was all going. "So many awful things can happen to first years, especially since there are so many stairs, and then there is that Whomping Willow…"

"Bellatrix?" Druella walked up to her daughter with her eyebrows knitted. "What on earth are you doing?"

Bellatrix smiled, "I was just telling Mr. Malfoy that I would watch over his son is all. Good evening Mr. Malfoy."

Bane gave her his arm and they walked away.


	14. Andromeda: Willow

Andromeda: Willow

Andromeda awoke to see a nervous elf tending to her. The elf looked as though she wanted to say something. "What is it," Andromeda asked even though her head throbbed.

"My lady, your father is very upset with you…" the elf said shakily.

"What is he upset about now," Andromeda asked tersely.

"Truly my lady, if I could have, I would have taken you to your room myself… but I have the magical limitations on me…" Andromeda remembered now. This was the same elf that had tried to escape three years ago. She barely survived her father's lashings. "I had found you and I was afraid that someone would see you lying next to Oak. I was able to carry his body away, but you were much too heavy. I couldn't think of who to tell. Your father would be ever so upset if someone found you sleeping outside."

"You couldn't get my mother," Andromeda asked somewhat annoyed.

"No my lady. She was arguing with Lord Malfoy outside and Lady Bellatrix had disappeared with Lord Bane somewhere…"

Andromeda couldn't process anymore. _What is going on?_

"Do you think he can wait another hour," Andromeda asked.

"I don't know my lady… Would you have me check?" Andromeda looked at Willow who was shaking terribly.

"Did you see it," Andromeda asked Willow.

"See what my lady?" "Did you see how Oak died?"

Willow nodded her head slowly as she fought back tears. "I was hiding in the brush my lady."

"I'm sorry that I didn't rescue him," Andromeda said as she drifted back to sleep.

When she awoke she saw that it was night once more. She still didn't feel any better. Willow was waiting patiently.

"Willow, why are you still here?"

"Your father commanded me that I tell him when you have woken up."

Andromeda gaped at the elf. _She must not have eaten this entire time._

"Tell my father I'm awake and then go eat," Andromeda said as she got up.

"… My lady…" Willow said quietly.

"What," Andromeda asked feeling annoyed.

"What should I tell everyone when they ask where Oak is?"

A stab of pain hit Andromeda. She sat down and looked at the floor. "Don't tell anyone for now. I don't now how to tell Narcissa."

"My lady… It probably would be best to keep this a secret." Willow looked at Andromeda who clearly was waiting for further explanation. "Why should both you and Lady Narcissa mourn for Oak's death? On top of that, what if your father hears of it? Both you and Lady Narcissa will be punished. We might not have been able to help Oak, but we can live for him. We should enjoy what is left of our life for his sake. I think that would make him happy."

Andromeda smiled weakly. "I think you're right Willow. We'll stick with your plan for now."


	15. Bellatrix: An Encounter

Bellatrix: An Encounter

Bellatrix sat at the courtyard reading a book that wouldn't grab her attention. She rested her book down and noticed a boy watching Andromeda pass by. The boy was clearly a mudblood: the haircut, the electronic device dangling from his ears, and it seems he had forgotten his wand. _Oh dear._ Andromeda smiled and threw the book down.

"Hello there," Bellatrix smiled at him but he only looked back her shyly. "My name is Bellatrix. What is your name?"

"Bellatrix… like Bellatrix Black?" The boy shook at seeing her nod. "Agh!.. Professor McGonagall, I have some questions about the upcoming exam," he said as he scurried over to her.

Professor McGonagall looked at Bellatrix with mild suspicion but returned her attention to the young boy.

_Clever little brat._

"Should I beat him," Bane asked.

"No. I'll take care of him myself."

Bellatrix stood at the top of the stairs watching and waiting students stroll by. She shifted as she saw the young boy in the stairwell. _Aren't I lucky? He's alone again._ She changed the directions of the staircases so that they would reach the platform below her. She removed his exit and came down her own flight of steps.

The boy stood looking at her like a frightened deer. "Don't look so frightened! I was just curious, as an older sister, as to why you were looking at my sister?"

"I was thinking of asking her to tutor me," the boy mumbled.

_Liar._ She swear she could see the boy was blushing. Bellatrix considered blasting him off the staircase. _He wouldn't dare to have any sort of romantic feelings for my sister. Never mind that he's a mudblood, but isn't it too early to think that way?_ She was able to quiet her rage and she smiled soothingly. "What if I tutor you in her place? She might get dragged behind in her studies if you were to ask her for help. Besides, you can think of it as a trade."

"A trade?"

"Yes! You see, my father is very strict and I can't take muggle studies because of him, but you have come from a muggle world. You can tell me all about the place you come from."

"…Can I think about it?"

Bellatrix's face grew dark. "There is nothing more irksome than someone who doesn't take their education seriously."

"I've heard you ditch class on more than a dozen occasions," a painting cried.

She snapped her fingers and the paintings shuddered.

"Ok… What do you want to know?"

"We'll meet at the library every Friday. You shouldn't feel so intimidated there."


	16. Andromeda and Her Test Subject

Andromeda and Her Test Subject

Andromeda followed after Professor Grimms after hearing Bellatrix and Ted mentioned in the same sentence.

"Andromeda, what is going on?" It was Peregrin.

"I don't even know." Andromeda said a little surprised that he was tagging along. Later she became annoyed with his presence as a throng of girls soon followed.

Ted was coming down a flight of steps and looked up in surprise at the horde of people.

"Are you all right, my boy," Professor Flitwick asked with curiosity. Ted didn't look like he had a scratch on him. He didn't look afraid but more lost in thought when he was coming down the stairs. _Oh Ted._

"We need to talk," Andromeda said with mild annoyance. She remembered to keep up appearances.

"Oh no! Not you too," exclaimed professor Grimm. A sudden wave of courage swept across his face. "Well whatever it is you'll need to say it in front of me!"

"It is ok professor," Ted said softly.

Before the professor could protest, Peregrin intercepted. "Would you feel better if I was with them?"

Professor Grimms considered it, then looked at Ted. "If you need me just shout. I'll be down the hall."

Peregrin turned to look at the rest of the group. "This is a private conversation ladies. You wouldn't mind going about your own business?" The girls whined, but did as they were asked to. "Let's go to the potions stock room. The paintings like to gossip."

He led the two over to the stock room and closed the door.

"So what did you two talk about," Andromeda demanded.

"She said that she would tutor me, in exchange, I would tell her about my home."

"You did say no," Peregrin asked with annoyance.

"Of course he didn't say no! Who would say no to my sister," Andromeda laughed in frustration.

"I did ask her if I could think about it. She wouldn't let me though. I had to take her offer."

"Really, I don't see what is this power that she has over everyone else," Peregrin began.

"Well it's not like I'm a pureblood with lots of money and people falling over for me," Ted snapped.

_Impressive_.

"Have you ever thought about having friends? I've noticed you in the courtyard with that muggle instrument dangling from your ears. You stick out like a soar thumb and don't have any friends to help protect you. Do you think Bellatrix would've come up to you if you had a lot of friends around you?" Peregrin looked at him with disdain. "Or you should have at least one friend to remind you to carry your wand around you."

Andromeda stood in seeing Ted looking crestfallen. "That's my fault. I told Ted to stay away from everyone and to pretend to be a pureblood."

They were quiet for a while. Peregrin shifted and frowned. "Did you ever think to drop out?"

Ted nodded. "I did, but when I was coming down the stairs, I thought about it. If there are people like her in the world, maybe I should stay and learn how to defend myself."

"It'd be nice of her to give you the time to do that, but over winter break, she practiced the three Unforgivable Curses on one of our house elves…" It still hurt to say it.

"You are the strangest Slytherin I've ever met." Peregrin said giving her a handkerchief. "Ted, if you don't mind looking like an idiot, why don't you pretend that you are Andromeda's test subject. If Andromeda pretends to own you then you might be able to get out of the so called tutor sessions."

"It's not like I've got a better idea. You up for it Andromeda?" Ted said without looking at her.

"I'm fine with it," she said softly. _Why won't you look at me?_


	17. Narcissa: Lord Black

Narcissa: Lord Black

There was much celebrating at the house of Black. Tomorrow, the Daily Prophet would announce Cygnus as the new Secretary of Muggle Artifacts on the front cover.

There was a gentle knock on the door and Cygnus appeared."Ah, Narcissa... Unfortunately, your mother has taken ill, but she wants us to celebrate without her. Let's get started before it gets too warm." Cygnus held out his hand and Narcissa gladly took it.

"We won't have a serving elf," Narcissa asked looking about her.

"No, no. They've got bigger things to do like plan my celebration party."

"I'm very happy for you father. I know you have worked so hard for this day."

"I most certainly have," he said under his breath.

They went down the winding path surrounded by woods and brush. Bellatrix had told her the lake was more glorious when Bellatrix was little. It was an area dedicated to Druella. The rose bushes were wild now, the jacaranda tree stood next to a large weeping willow.

"Father, why don't we come here more often? It's so lovely out here," Narcissa asked looking around her.

Cygnus laid out a blanket carelessly and settled the basket right on top of it. "So we shall. Why don't we take a little walk around the lake for a moment before we eat?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, father!" Narcissa grabbed hold of her father's hand.

"Oh, I can think of a better arrangement," he said picking her up and putting her on his shoulders. _Father's never done this before. Not even for Bellatrix!_ Narcissa hugged her father's head as they took a walk around the lake. She had never been so happy in her life.

"Narcissa, do you love me," he asked sounding a little far away.

"Of course father! I have always loved you. I hope some day you can be proud of me like you are proud of Bellatrix," Narcissa said feeling confused.

"Oh, but you already make me feel very proud," he said slowly.

Narcissa's heart thundered as she saw him step into the lake.

"Father? Father, what are you doing?" Narcissa twisted about as her father walked slowly further into the lake. "Father!"

"Oh Narcissa, don't you trust me? There is something about this lake… It really is... quite relaxing."

"Father!" Narcissa began to cry. She didn't know how to swim. "Father please! All I want to do is make you happy!"

"But you are. You are making me happy right at this moment."

She shivered as the water reached up to her knees.

A loud crack of lightening could be heard. All the air in her was knocked out of her as she rose high into the air. Familiar, snake-like hair flew about her._ Bellatrix?_

They wound back to the ground and Bellatrix rested her on top of some ferns. "Stay here."

Narcissa watched in wonder.

"Father, it's so nice of you to take Narcissa out for a swim," she whipped her wand in the air and a bright white light went straight towards Cygnus.

He bounced it off with his own spell. "Bellatrix, this is between me and that whore's daughter," Cygnus shouted.

"That whore is my mum, and whether she _is_ or isn't your daughter, she is _my_ sister," Bellatrix said keeping her composure.

"Bellatrix, you disappoint me." Cygnus sent a crack of lightening back at Bellatrix and she redirected it back at him. He fell to the ground.

"Would you care to know what I have learned father?" Narcissa watched while holding her breath. Bellatrix was approaching their stunned father. "Imperio!" Cygnus stood up and bucked like a chicken. "Crucio!" Cygnus fell down screaming and writhing in pain.

"Bellatrix! No," screamed Narcissa as she ran up to Bellatrix.

"Avada Kedavra!" Cygnus looked at his daughter in horror as the leaves of the jacaranda tree fell on top of him. Bellatrix laughed as she took Cygnus' wand, snapped it in two, and cast it aside.

Narcissa stopped and watched her sister get up from her crouched position.

"Now then… You know what I want." Bellatrix stood there looking down at him dangerously.

Cygnus looked at her with hate but nodded. She threw a small knife at him. He cut his thumb and allowed a small drop of his blood to land on the Black family's soil. "In the name of Cygnus Black, Lord of the Black Family Estate, I relinquish my role as Lord and hereby grant these lands to Lord Bellatrix Black." The wind whorled around them and a final gust whipped at Bellatrix.


	18. Andromeda Looking Back

Andromeda Looking Back

Bellatrix's Betrayal

What Narcissa Heard

Andromeda Looking Back

Andromeda leaned back in her bed thinking of all that had happened. Bellatrix had thought that it was strange that Lord Malfoy had been so quiet. She kept an eye on the Daily Prophet religiously, but she never did retaliate. After all, she was grateful to Lord Malfoy for taking the position of secretary from her father. Bellatrix had let their father come back home under the insistence of Druella and Narcissa. It's been good since Bellatrix had taken power. Andromeda still practiced with her group on self defense in case Bellatrix ever had a violent flare.

Summer break was approaching and next year would be Bellatrix's last year as a Hogwarts student. Andromeda could be more like herself once Bellatrix was gone, but what then? News of a dark lord was brewing. It was starting to get a little dangerous for wizards without a strong lineage.

She frowned thinking about Ted. He had really opened up these last few years. Now he has friends and even influence, but he wasn't a pureblood. _What will happen to him?_

"An… drom… eda," sung Narcissa strolling into the room. "Bellatrix wants to go into the forest tonight. What do you say," Narcissa asked with her glowing eyes.

Andromeda frowned._ She'll never stop worshipping Bellatrix._ "All right, I'll go with you guys."

Bellatrix's Betrayal

Bellatrix walked through the endless corridors, through the town, and found the house Fabineaux was talking about. A just recently abandoned home stood prettily on a hill. With stealth, she entered the house and found exactly what she was looking for. Bane and Trix were apparently getting dressed from some extracurricular activity. "Hello love," Bellatrix said lazily by the doorway.

She was amused to see, for the first time, Bane's frightened face. Both Bane and Trix grabbed for their wands but she was too fast for them. "Crucio," she said with composure. Both fell to the floor screaming. She walked around them to the bed and took the blanket from the bed and tucked Trix who lied on the floor. She then took the sheets and did the same to Bane.

"Lord Malfoy had paid you to keep an eye on Draco for him, did he? Well, no matter, if it weren't for his sudden betrayal I would've never become who I am today... My... You two must be exhausted after all of your hard work..." she said while picking up their wands. "You two should rest..." She set the bed on fire and watched as the flames made their way to her schoolmates.

She stepped outside seeing Fabineaux, Bane's greatest admirer, watching the house quietly from behind some bushes. "Imperio," she cried and Fabineaux, without warning was under her spell. "You've done some good work," she said quietly slipping his wand away from him. "Why don't you go join them?" She watched him approach the burning house before leaving the place entirely.

What Narcissa Heard

Narcissa was always curious about Andromeda's relationship with Peregrin. For as long as they knew each other nothing has come out of it and Narcissa was determined to find out why.

This time, however, she heard something quite unexpected. Peregrin was with his mudblood friend Ted in a quiet conversation.

"... Look Ted, you can't give Andromeda _any_ reason to think that you like her. Tensions are high now between people like the Black family and people like us. You are going to cause a lot of hurt between you, her, her family, and perhaps helpless bystanders."

_Andromeda!_

"I know… It's just kind of hard. I'll try to stop seeing her altogether."

_Bellatrix needs to know about this. She has to._


	19. Bellatrix Goes Out With a Bang

Bellatrix Goes Out With a Bang

Bellatrix awoke to see Narcissa looking at her nervously. "What is it," Bellatrix asked curtly. No one dared to upset Narcissa and get away with it.

"It's Andromeda… There is this muggleborn named Ted…"

Bellatrix's eyes flared open. "Don't tell me any more… I just might hurt Andromeda."

Ever since the students learned that she became a lord they made way for her, but ever since they heard how they cleared out of the hallway. It made it easy for her to spot the two students who were too busy arguing with each other.

"Andromeda!" Andromeda and Ted looked at her with fear. "How dare you, you filthy little mudblood…" Bellatrix held out her wand.

Andromeda took Ted's hand and ran. Bellatrix couldn't tell why her aim was off. Sparks and cobblestones blasted in the air as she aimed at the two. She didn't care now. Both of them had to go.

_I have worked so hard only to be betrayed by my own sister… Why didn't I kill him when I had the chance?_ Andromeda had been working feverishly behind the scenes in the muggle world creating wars between multiple muggle societies through acts of Bellatrix's misrepresented terrorism. She was just so close to meeting this dark lord that everyone was raving about. All she had to do was kill Dumbledore and she had a perfect plan… but no. Andromeda had incited her rage. _No one will live from this!_

She chased after the two to only find a somewhat empty corridor, but at that other end was Professor McGonagall. "Bellatrix," McGonagall said calmly. "Calm down…" "Where are they," she hissed.

"Hogwarts took them. You'll never be able to find them…"

"Not unless I tear this whole damn place apart," Bellatrix screamed as she blasted the walls away.

Suddenly she felt the pressure of McGonagall's, Grimm's, and even Dumbledore's wands. "No! They must die! They must die by my hands alone!"


	20. Andromeda: Druella

Andromeda: Druella

She hadn't seen Ted since the day Bellatrix went on a rampage. She wished their last talk wasn't an argument about him avoiding her. For now, she had to put her emotions away. There was something more pressing to deal with.

Narcissa was dating Lucius Malfoy. Andromeda had to visit her mother over that subject matter. She opened the door to her mother's room. "Mother?"

Druella looked much older than women her age. The beatings and forcing herself to live in a loveless marriage had taken its toll. "What is it Andromeda?"

"I'm only asking this for Narcissa's sake. She is dating Lucius Malfoy now." Andromeda was pleased to see that her mother didn't look disgusted. "I just need to know, for my sake, that Abraxas isn't her father."

Druella's face darkened. "_You_… even you would think I would stoop to something so low?"

"I'm sorry mother, but you have to admit that it's strange to see Narcissa with a hair color that no one in this family seems to have."

"I can't explain it either Andromeda, but I never had an affair. I'm not some lowborn street urchin or some filthy muggle. You should go before you anger me much more," she said coldly.

_It's not like I could say I had much of a relationship with you. Farewell mother._


	21. Bellatrix: Lestrange

Bellatrix: Lestrange

Bellatrix had hurt her leg in her recent attempt at jailbreak. She was being taken over to the infirmary.

"So this is the mighty Lord Bellatrix," the man who was pushing Bellatrix's chair asked. Belaltrix continued to ignore him. "Heard you did some pretty crazy stuff. It's almost as if you were trying to please that dark lord everyone keeps talking about."

"Is this supposed to be apart of your job or something," Bellatrix asked dryly.

"Agh! Damn it," the man exclaimed smacking at his arm. "Looks like I just got bit." He lifted up his sleeve and Bellatrix marveled at the intricate tattoo that was on his arm: a Death Eater's tattoo. "I hope you weren't planning on staying," he winked. Suddenly, large explosions could be heard out in the yard. "Well, that'll be our cue to get the hell out of here."

After cleaning up she came back downstairs to find the man who had pushed her in the wheelchair. There were other people there as well who looked equally as seedy.

"Welcome," the man said cleaning a glass and setting it on a table. "This might not be a world that you are used to, but I find that elves can get in the way of important operations like this."

"What can you tell me about that mark that you have?"

Everyone laughed. "Eager aren't you," the man said sliding a chair away from the table. "Please sit."

Bellatrix sat down as she listened to him introduce her to his crew. "I am your humble host Rodolphus Lestrange."

_Humble?_ "So am I supposed to be grateful that you got me out of jail?"

The man smiled, "Don't pretend that you didn't see the mark. We know you've been searching of us."

Bellatrix smiled coyly. "So when can I start?"


	22. Bellatrix: An Announcement

Bellatrix: An Announcement

Bellatrix found Andromeda. "I've heard you've reunited with that muggle in the resistance movement. You even gave him a filthy child…"

She watched Andromeda's frightened face with immense satisfaction, however, it wasn't to last. Andromeda now stood before her with confidence. "I find it ironic Bellatrix. Wasn't it you who wanted to be a Lord? Was it not you who wanted to rule the world?"

"I became a lord Narcissa and I'm shaping the world as I see fit," Bellatrix said while circling Andromeda.

"That's not the way I see it. To me, you only seem to desire to become Lady Voldermort and now you are only his toady. You don't work on your own volition Bellatrix. I think that has made you lazy."  
Light crackled as they dueled but Bellatrix lowered her wand as Ted entered the scene. "It is good that you are both here now. I have news that I would like to personally announce to you. Peregrin and Crow Magnum, members of the Order of the Phoenix, were slain by Lycaon in a dark and dreary alley. Your numbers are thinning. Consider yourselves warned..." Bellatrix hid in a black cloud cackling as she made her escape.


	23. Andromeda's Warning

Andromeda's Warning

Andromeda found Narcissa walking along the borders of the Malfoy estate. Narcissa was holding her newborn in her arms. Andromeda slipped out from her hiding and was met with glaring eyes.

"Narcissa, come with me…" Andromeda began.

"You expect me to follow you? You betrayed our family and brought us ruin! How could you have possibly married a filthy mudblood and have his child? Do you know what it's like…"

"Narcissa, I don't have much time before I am discovered here. I refuse to think that you belong with these people. Do you even believe in what the Dark Lord represents? Will Draco be happy…"

Narcissa looked at her smugly, "Why should you care about Draco? You never cared about any of us! What of Bellatrix, our mother, our father…"

"I must go now… But before I do, I ask that you please think about this new world that Draco would live in under the Dark Lord's rule. Also, there will come a day when Bellatrix will either have to betray you or Draco. I can feel it. I have a feeling she will side with the Dark Lord."


	24. What We Have

What We Have

Andromeda and Narcissa met in front of the crumbling Black estate. The house elves were long gone, the trees stood listless, and the only sound that could be heard were the sounds of decay. They walked quietly as they surveyed the land. Andromeda wanted to burn the whole thing down, but Narcissa convinced her that maybe the house could atone itself and become a school instead.

Narcissa finally spoke, trying to break the ice. "Andromeda… could you finally tell me why it is that father liked Lucius so much? He always gave us a queerish smile."

Andromeda frowned, "Father was a very sick man. You'll hate him even more."

"I couldn't ever hate father, really. Even if he tried to kill me, I won't be able to hate him."

"He thought you were married to your half brother."

Narcissa paused and then laughed at the absurdity. "So that answers a lot of things. Certainly it answers that question as to why I wasn't named after a constellation."

Andromeda laughed, "Really? Is that all that was on your mind?"

"I'm sorry that both of you had to go through so much because of me…"

Andromeda and Narcissa became quiet as they thought about Bellatrix. "She really did try hard to protect us. She just got lost along the way," Andromeda murmured.

"Oh let's not fool ourselves…" Narcissa said quietly. "You know you were right… You were right about all of it. Now Draco has to work on clearing his name because of his parents' mistakes."

"At least you still have Draco…" Andromeda said kicking a tile across the room. "Narcissa, I couldn't have been completely right. If I were right Ted, Nymphadora, Remus, Peregrin, and Crowe would all still be alive. I somehow feel left behind."

Narcissa held her sister's shoulders. "You still have little Edward though and what about Draco and me?"

"It's so easy to remember what you have lost and to forget what you still have," Andromeda said wiping away her tears. "You're right Narcissa. Let us make what we can with the rest of our lives."

*** Thanks for reading everyone! Please give it a review even if it is bad. I'd like to get better at writing. ***


End file.
